


Girls in Peacetime

by Rusty_Angel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusty_Angel/pseuds/Rusty_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave orbits the Earth for many cycles. And then something changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls in Peacetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnramble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnramble/gifts).



> It's a gift for autumnramble who won a fic from me. Or something. She has the weirdest ideas and this comes from me, the author of the weirdest pairing in HP fandom.

Soundwave remembers exactly how long he has stayed in Earth’s orbit, but talking about it could be seen as complaining – so he doesn’t. It’s lonely up there, listening to signs of life from the planet below. He actually doesn’t mind that much, he’s used to being an outsider - he enjoys loneliness. But after a while he gets bored. Ravage is not with him and although they communicate, it’s not the same.

And then one day something changes. When he comes out of recharge, there’s something next to him (astronomically speaking), something launched from Earth. It’s not a satellite, that much he can tell. Satellites don’t have weapons (well, there is this Russian one…) But this thing, whatever it is, seems dormant.

Soundwave’s curious. He didn’t expect humans to achieve this level of technological development just yet. He's located thing’s launch point as a country called the USA, but that’s it. American government doesn’t know about it.

He’s not bored anymore.

He scans the object. Its design is elegant, the weapons quite powerful. But there’s something else, something that astonishes him: it’s intelligent.

He decides to talk to it and gets its name in binary code: Veronica. He likes it. They talk some more. Veronica is a weapon and for a moment Soundwave thinks he should report her to Megatron: in her suit form she could be a serious threat to some Cybertronians, but in the end he decides not to. He wants to keep her a secret for a little longer. It’s selfish and Ravage would laugh at him – but he isn’t here, is he? – so Soundwave indulges himself. He rarely does that so it feels weird. He confesses to Veronica and expects her to laugh at him, but she never does. She’s used to being someone else’s secret. Her creator didn’t tell many people about her.

Soundwave is content. He still listens to life happening on Earth, but he also has something of his own here in orbit. It’s nice.

And then it stops. Veronica’s hidden protocols are activated remotely from Earth and she leaves the orbit. She doesn’t even get the time to say good-bye. He watches her go, watches her _transform_ and fight. She wins but that doesn’t matter in the end. Veronica can’t go back to orbit.

Soundwave is alone once more. He perseveres. After all, he’s used to it. He tries not to be bitter about it. He knows he has his own mission, his own cause. But it’s different now.

After few months he wakes up from his recharge and he notices her next to him again. His spark does a little dance in his chest. But there’s something different about her: her weapons are even more powerful than before and he can tell she’s scanning him. And then she surprises him by talking.

“Hello. My name’s Veronica. Who are you?”


End file.
